Operation: BEAR (Bring End to Arctic Rascal)
by HopeFaith10
Summary: After an attempt to end Herbert's schemes ends with Gary getting hospitalized, the EPF not only realize their plan may require more work than they thought, but also that they may be working with more villains than they thought. Rated T for violence.


So yeah, I haven't updated anything since May except for one story over on fictonpress. In case my regular fans (if I have those) are wondering where I went, here's what happened:

I broke my hand during May so my writing and typing were limited,

I had some pretty huge exams during June plus packing,

July and August were spent moving to a new house,

And September...I don't really have an excuse for since this year is an easy year with school and I'm allowed online on school days now. I guess it may have been lack of motivation since my classmates give me headaches.

So this story came to me in a dream in August but I kinda forgot until now so I guess it's best to write it before I forget it again.

Anyway enjoy and yes, this is more CPI based. Shoot me if you wish but I loved it. I loved the voices, interaction with the characters, character and world building, it was all so amazing. I would have loved to see what it could have grown to become but economy sucks. Okay enough of my blabber.

* * *

"S-so why do I have to g-go in? I-I am not even that attractive." Gary stuttered as Dot fixed the suit he was wearing. The duo, along with Rookie and Jet Pack Guy, were attempting to shut down Herbert once and for all by going into his personal life and advertising Gary as a potential date for Herbert.

"Well it's useless throwing me in there since I'm a girl, Rookie would mess up the whole thing by being too open and do you remember what happened when Jet Pack Guy lost his engagement ring for 2 minutes?" Dot explained, fixing the last stitch on Gary's suit. This didn't reassure Gary much so Jet Pack Guy stepped in. He placed his flipper on Gary's shoulder and looked down at the scientist.

"Dot's right. It's a gay dating event for men only and Rookie nearly had a mental breakdown because he thought I was cheating on him. Please Gary, you're the only one who can go in there without looking suspicious and without blowing the whole mission." He sighed before taking his flipper off the scientist's back. This, yet again, did not reassure Gary but instead gave him a sense of duty. He needed to complete this task or else it may cost him his job. He stood up a casually accepted the job and every possible consequence of his troublesome task. He stood before the door of the venue - a quite fancy restaurant which he had never been to before - and placed his earpiece in his ear.

"Alright, I have my way with men so I'll be guiding you. First up, go to his table and just, act casual...and interested." Dot rambled into the earpiece. Gary waddled slightly awkwardly towards Herbert's table. The huge beast was sitting casually yet he still had his usual intimidating aura that - as usual - stopped Gary from approaching him. Gary and Herbert stared at each other for a while. Gary felt everything building up inside. He was only two feet away from the table yet he had feelings of guilt, insecurity, stress and uneasiness without even saying a single word to the polar bear. Herbert seemed to notice this and gestured towards the chair opposite to his own.

"Would you like to take a seat? I understand I may be slightly intimidating to a little penguin like you." Herbert stated rather teasingly. He seemed to not recognize that the awkward, insecure penguin approaching his table was none other than Gary the Gadget Guy. Gary quickly took a seat on the chair Herbert had gestured at. He began to sweat. Noticing this, Herbert passed him a drink while commenting that it was actually very warm inside the restaurant.

The date went on as any other date between two beings on the island. Herbert and Gary spoke about themselves (or in Gary's case, the persona he was putting on to hide his true identity), their views on things going on around the island and somehow, they got onto the topic of science and inventions. Dot ended up having to let Jet Pack Guy take over for this topic, being a penguin that kept ditching school as a teenager. Gary managed to get by without somehow running into any conversations about his own works.

"You seem very interested in this topic. How about I show you one of my own inventions?" Herbert offered, taking Gary by a bit of a surprise. Gary had almost completely forgotten he was on a mission when the polar bear seemingly offered to take him to his lair.

"FOLLOW HIM YOU DUMMY!" Dot yelled into the earpiece. She had pushed Jet Pack Guy off the chair just to scream into the earpiece. Gary followed Dot's orders and agreed to see Herbert's invention. He followed Herbert to a plane that was perched on the rooftop of the restaurant. Gary was flattered yet felt a sudden overload of nerves as Herbert aided him onto the plane. The two sat on the plane, Herbert holding Gary's flipper in his massive paw.

The plane began to take off when a loud booming noise came through Gary's earpiece. It startled the three agents that were sitting in a van down the street from the restaurant. Jet Pack Guy, who was closest to the microphone, started yelling Gary's name into the earpiece. Dot tried to switch on the emergency camera hidden in Gary's glasses but nothing seemed to be working.

Gary was struggling to guide himself into a position that would offer a safe, injury-free landing. His glasses had completely smashed on the ground below him, causing the ground to the covered in glass shards. As he fell, he realized Herbert was nowhere to be seen. It was at this moment that Gary knew he had been tricked into getting into a bomb in disguise of a plane. He landed on a piece of the plane's wing that had broken off and there he lost consciousness.

* * *

Okay so I started this in October and I'm only finishing this in December because of how many projects I've had to go through. Now that I'm on winter break, I'm hoping to push out a lot of content over the next two weeks. I might get another chapter or two of this story either out for you guys to read or at least in progress. So yeah, Happy Holidays.


End file.
